


Halloween book fair

by deadpunk (Mr_Doctor)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tired Crowley (Good Omens), Tumblr Prompt, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Doctor/pseuds/deadpunk
Summary: When Aziraphale is interested in something (that he most likely has read in the book), Crowley doesn’t have any choice but to accept it.Or a spooky story about an angel and a demon and their attempt to summon something otherworldly.A tumblr prompt.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), they're sort of don't know they love each other
Kudos: 4





	Halloween book fair

The favourite of all earthly pleasures for Crowley had always been talking with Aziraphale. Up at the top with spending time with Aziraphale, driving his Bentley, walking around with Aziraphale and messing with humans. But whoever decided that a Halloween themed book fair in the middle of October is a good idea should definitely burn in Hell.

“It’s spooky season!“ Aziraphale announced, closing one of the countless books. Like, really, how many times they’d already spent here? Oh, Crowley would die for a warm coat right now, but that wouldn’t match his style.

"And?”

“Let’s summon something.”

“Sure, like maybe a cab so you can go home.” Crowley sighed, not getting the point.

“I’ve read this interesting book about mythical creatures and I thought we can try to summon one. Like a ghost!”

“Zira, angel, there’s no such thing as ghosts, all souls are either in heaven or hell. You know it. Can we please go home now?”

“But what if there’re lost souls wandering around and we don’t know? What if they need help? We can’t just leave them!”

The freezing wind started blowing harder, making Crowley shiver. “If I agree to this, can we go back?”

“Of course! Thank you, my dear!” Not exaggerating, Aziraphale’s face was literally glowing, making him even brighter. Oh, maybe, all those hours of cold and desperation were worth this one smile.

It took merely fifteen minutes to drive back to the book shop and Angel immediately started preparing. Aziraphale was very good at summoning circles, spells and all the magic theory, so Crowley didn’t even bother to understand, just following Angel’s chaotic movements around the place.

“You sure we won’t summon some demon? I don’t want to explain what we were doing here. All those papers and stuff… ugh,” Crowley _hated_ even the thought of it. Demon in here would be a disaster.

“No, don’t worry, for summoning a demon you have to use different type of symbolic in a second circle, because that one usually mean-”

“Wait-wait, okay. No danger, got it.”

Aziraphale apologetically smiled, but the demon just waved it away. It’s not like he was afraid angel would mess up, he was afraid angel would actually succeed. Aziraphale was way too good at this, so who knew.

“I think I’m ready.” He finally announced, standing near chalk-painted pentagram in three different circles and a bunch of glyphs the demon couldn’t recognise. And he didn’t really want to.

“You think?”

“There’s no guide on how to summon a ghost, I had to make it up on spot, so there might be some… unforeseen events.”

“Great. At least no blood used,” Crowley muttered to himself. “What do you want me to do?”

“Be ready.”

“For unforeseen events?”

“For unforeseen events.”

And the magic started flowing from the angel to the symbol. It slowly spreaded all over the floor, soaking into the chalk marks, making it glow with pure white.

And the wind blew, putting out the candles. The only light emitted from the floor now, making Crowley freeze. “There’s no ghosts… Right?”

As if answering, the walls started trembling, the books with a thud fell over to the floor.

“Zira! What’s happening?”

“I- I don’t know! It wasn’t supposed to do that. I don’t know,” his voice was trembling, so Crowley instantly jumped near the angel. He turned into ‘fight or flight’ more with more 'protect Aziraphale’ in it. The glow turned to red and the demon had a very, very bad feeling about that colour.

“Can we do something about it?”

“I- Sorry, I don’t know.”

And then everything went quiet, the candles started burning again. The symbol on the floor disappeared as if it were never there and the only thing, evidence to the contrary were books, lying all over the floor. Both of the men sighed with relief.

“And what the he- on earth was that?” Crowley managed, falling onto the sofa. Enough adrenaline from him for one night.

“I don’t have a slightest idea!” Aziraphale answered, with a strange happy glow in his eyes.

“Well, not everything is written in the books then, right?”

“Of course not, there wouldn’t be any point in writing new ones. Oh! Maybe if I change the syllables to the-”

“Oh no, angel, I’m done with the unknown for today. How about dinner at Ritz?”

“You know how to tempt me, don’t you?”

“Six millennia didn’t go for nothing.”

“So… Now Ritz and tomorrow another try to summon a ghost?”

Crowley groaned, not willing to comment on that.

**Author's Note:**

> As it was stated, I've posted it on tumblr originally, so come hang out with me [here](https://deadpunkpan.tumblr.com) if you want! And, of course, thanks for reading.


End file.
